


a brilliant sun in some other galaxy

by Draco_sollicitus



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DamereyDaily2020, Devotion, F/M, Ficlet, Post-TRoS, Prompt Fill, Separation, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: On Tatooine, Rey keeps track of the days.Little does she know, she's not the only one keeping track.(Based on the Damerey Daily prompt:Everything seems simple until you think about it. Why is love intensified by absence?)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	a brilliant sun in some other galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Quote for this little ficlet comes from the Time Traveler's wife as well!  
>  _"she smiles in an exhausted but warm sort of way, as though she is a brilliant sun in some other galaxy"_

* * *

Some habits are hard to break.

The stylus fits, familiar, in her grip as she scratch-scratch-digs a record of another day into the side of the rusted vaporator. She counts back on her collection: five-ten-thirty-forty since she last saw anyone.

The sand blows noisy through the cracks of the Lars homestead. It cakes under her nails and fills in the edges of the scars on the metal.

She doesn’t hear the bird hit atmo, but she can sense it all the same.

Rey stands in the doorway and watches him walk across the sand; he pauses at the vaporator and runs a hand over the marks lined up like soldiers.

Poe Dameron turns and sees her there. Watching. Waiting. He crosses the remaining distance faster than he normally moves - a sprint, not a saunter - and gathers her up in his arms; later, when they’re lying together in the afterness of it, he whispers to her about the five-ten-thirty-forty days he spent without her, and Rey learns that even though the pilot with the clever mouth doesn’t scratch tallies into metal, he carries the days spent apart in his heart in a same-but-not-same way. Etched into permanence. Aching. 

But better now.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
